Sega/Summary
Background: Sega was originally founded in 1940 as "Standard Games" in Honolulu, Hawaii. The company was then moved to Tokyo, Japan by Raymond Lemaire and Richard Stewart as a means of distributing coin-operated games and was renamed "Service Games". In later years the company would become "Sega" (an abbreviation for "SE'rvice '''GA'mes"), its current identity. Sega would soon become an immediate competitor to Nintendo right after they started manufacturing video game consoles (such as the Genesis, Sega Master System, etc.) and came up with their own iconic mascot Sonic the Hedgehog. Note: There are over 100 different variants of this logo, all of which are covered by the Sega Logo Project, but it has always retained the same basic design. This is not to be confused with the Argentinian video distributor of the same name. 1st Logo (1983-1987) Logo: On a black screen, we see the Sega logo with a blue gradient texture that was moving around. FX/SFX: The gradient texture moving. Music/Sounds: The intro of a game or none. Availability: Seen if you turn on a Sega SG-1000 with a game inserted as well as Loretta no Shouzou: Sherlock Holmes on the Master System. Scare Factor: None. 1st Logo (1987-1989) Logo: On a black background we see a prototypical version of the Sega logo (thinner than the current one in white with a blue outline and with still shines on the "S" and "A"). COMPUTER SOFTWARE is beneath in the same color with "© (year)" in red and yellow below. "PROGRAM LOADING..." is on the very bottom of the logo in the same color as the first two texts. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: The intro of a game or none. Availability: Ultra rare. Seen on earlier PC games released by the company. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (1987-1998) Logo: We see the Sega logo in it's futuristic font (which is in blue and contains many white stripes around it, for those who don't know) on a black background. On most games, the color changes in shades of blue. Variants: *On its early days since until 1991, the Registered trademark symbol "®" symbol was used. *On Cool Spot, Spot is seen jumping through the SEGA Logo. *Starting in around late 1990, the "TM" symbol replaces the Registered trademark "®" symbol". *On some Game Gear titles, the logo is plain blue and takes place on the blue background. *On X-Men, the logo zooms away from the screen. Plus the logo always changing colors. FX/SFX: Just the changing color. Music/Sounds: None or the opening theme of the game. But on games produced by Infogrames (except for The Smurfs 2), the "SEEEEEGA!" jingle can be heard. Availability: Common. Seen on most games for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Also appears on some games for the Sega Game Gear (and the Sega 32X attachment for the Genesis/Mega Drive) and Sega Pico. Some of the only games not to use this logo were Sega Master System games and every Electronic Arts, Namco, Tengen or Codemasters game for Sega Genesis (including EA Sports games as well). But one EA Genesis game that contains the logo is Shaq Fu, while Baku Baku Animals, Bonkers Wax Up!, Daffy Duck in Hollywood, Double Dragon, Lemmings, Sonic Blast, Streets of Rage, Ultimate Soccer and Virtua Fighter Animation were the only Sega Master System games that contain the logo as does some games if you're playing on a Japanese version of the Master System. The logo can be also seen on EA Game Gear games. However, this logo is retained when starting up a Genesis game on the Wii Virtual Console. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (1994- ) Logo: On a white or black background, we have the Sega logo with the words "PRESENTED BY" in small lettering above. FX/SFX: The logo fading-in and fading-out. Music/Sounds: Usually none. Music/Sounds Variants: *''Sonic Mega Collection'', Sonic Gems Collection and Hell Yeah! Wrath of the Dead Rabbit use the "SEEEEEGA!" jingle. *The Hatsune Miku: Project Diva series has Miku Hatsune (a real-life PC singing synthesizer software) singing "SEEEEEGA!". *''K-On! Houkago Live!!'' has the "SEEEEEGA!" yell performed by K-On! protagonist Yui Hirasawa (voiced by Aki Toyosaki). Availability: Very common. It's seen on virtually all Sega games from the 32X up until 2006 (although Saturn games do not use the logo as an opening logo, as the Saturn's boot screen contains the Sega symbol. Instead, the logo is seen after the game's intro sequence or demo mode) Seen on such games like Sonic Adventure/DX, Sonic Adventure 2/Battle, Sonic Heroes, Shadow the Hedgehog, 'Virtua Cop ''and among other Sega developed games for the GameCube, Wii, PlayStation 2 and 3, and Xbox/Xbox 360. Scare Factor: None. 4th Logo (2006-2017 ) Logo: On a black background, several trails of different colored lights move across the screen at a rapid pace, which come together and form the Sega logo. Variants: *On ''Alpha Protocol, a red streak runs through the formed logo, coloring it golden. *On The Conduit, we see several circles adjusting around the pyramid with an eye sign above. They match and form "SEGA", which shines and reveals as a regular logo. The announcer is heard as well. *On Iron Man for PSP, a blue spot lights on and creates blocks which form the computerized Sega logo. *There's an early variation of the logo after it's fully formed the words "Presented by" appears on top of the logo. FX/SFX: The trails of light along with flashes and the forming of the Sega logo. Music/Sounds: A synth whooshing while the logo forms, followed by a male announcer saying the company name. Availability: Used along with the previous logo, mainly for external publishing. Seen on several games such as Sonic games like Sonic Unleashed,'' Sonic Colors'', and'' Sonic Generations,'' The Incredible Hulk, Alpha Protocol, The Club, Iron Man, Valkyria Chronicles, Valkyria Chronicles II, and The House of the Dead 4. Scare Factor: Low, bordering on medium. The logo appears out of nowhere and may startle unexpecting viewers. 5th Logo (May 18th, 2017- ) Nicknames: "The Eye", "Amazing Sega", "Sega Eye" Logo: We see a close zoom in of a person's blue eye at an angle in front of a white background. We can see the Sega logo reflected inside of the eye, upon which the logo rotates to the right. As the Sega logo gradually comes to a stop, the eye widens in size and the pupil grows larger. Trivia: This logo was introduced as part of a new "Amazing Sega" corporate identity introduced by the company. The concept for this identity (and by extension, the logo) is based on studies based on the eye being the first part of the body to respond to an "amazing" experience. FX/SFX: The rotating Sega logo, the moving eye and iris. It seems to be a mix of live-action and CG effects. Music/Sounds: A rising droning sound, promptly followed by a dramatic electronic synth with an echo effect. Availability: Brand new. It has been said that the logo will start appearing in front of future Sega games going forward, retiring the previous logo. Scare Factor: Low to medium. The logo appears rather jarringly, and the close-up shot of the eye may catch viewers by surprise, especially those expecting the preceding logo and getting this instead, but it's a very cool logo and might remind a few of the Virgin Interactive eye logo. Columns (Sharp X1) (1990) Logo: We see a shining SEGA logo on a white background. FX/SFX: The shining logo. Music/Sounds: A digitized 8-bit conversion of the "SEEEGAAAAA!" jingle. Music/Sounds Cheesy Factor: The way the jingle was digitized into 8-bit has made it really horrible-sounding, thanks due to the distortion. As you can tell by the video, where the choir should say it's first syllable is now very faintly audible because of that. Music/Sounds Trivia: Actually, the SEGA choir sound effect has appeared earlier before it's well-known appearance on Sonic The Hedgehog. It has made its first appearance on Japanese advertisements for the SG-1000 (which was Sega's first console) back in 1983, as seen here. Availability: Ultra rare. Was spotted on Columns for the Sharp X1, being one of SEGA's early licensed ports before their console business in the 1990s. The computer as well as the game is really hard to find is you are not in the US, but these can be found on Japanese import sales sites if you're actually lucky. Scare Factor: Low to medium. It actually depends on your thoughts of the horribly distorted version of the familiar SEGA jingle. Sega CD Start Screen (1992-1995) Logo: On a black background, we see Sonic shaking his index finger in the air, next to the Sega logo. Sparks fly from Sonic and onto the Sega logo, and there is a light blue copyright underneath. Variant: There's at least one variant where the copyright flashes in green and the stars slightly move at the end. FX/SFX: The rings flying from Sonic. Music/Sounds: The ring power-up sound effect is heard twice, then a fuzzy synth-piano version of the "SEEEEEGA!" jingle is heard. Availability: This is seen on American Sega CD models when they are finished loading after putting a game inside (such as Sonic CD and Snatcher). Scare Factor: None to low. _______________________________________________________________ Mega CD Start Screen (Japan) (1992-1995?) Logo: On a white background, we see the English copyright above and the Sega logo. The background then turns black and the Sega logo shines with the jingle. FX/SFX: The changing colors. Music/Sounds: Another fuzzy synth rendition of the SEGA jingle, this time slower than before. Availability: Seen on Japanese Mega CD models. Scare Factor: Minimal to low. _______________________________________________________________ Sonic the Hedgehog (1991, 2012) Logo: On a white background, we see the Sega logo via the appear/disappear wipe effect. The Sega logo then fully fades into view. Variant: On the Game Gear version of said title, we see Sonic jumping to the right making the Sega logo appear and the wipe effect. Then he jumps back to the left and does his pose. FX/SFX: The wipe effect. Sonic jumping on the Game Gear version. Music/Sounds: A choir singing "SEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAA!" after the logo forms. Availability: Originally seen on Sonic The Hedgehog ''on the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis and Game Gear. The "Genesis" version was retained on ''Sonic Mega Collection ''for the Nintendo Game Cube and both versions retained on ''Sonic Mega Collection Plus ''for PlayStation 2 and Xbox. The Game Gear version can also be seen on ''Sonic Adventure DX on the PC and Nintendo Game Cube. Currently, the logo is retained on ''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection ''(known as ''Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection ''outside USA) for the Xbox 360 and PlayStation 3, downloadable versions of the game for Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, WiiWare, Steam and iOS. Scare Factor: Low to medium; the sudden loud chorus and startling appearance may unnerve some, but it's a favorite among the gaming crowd. The "SEEEEGA!" jingle might, oddly enough, become stuck in your head! _______________________________________________________________ Sonic The Hedgehog 2/''Sonic for Game Gear''/Sonic Mania (1992-1997; 2017) Logo: On a white background, we see Sonic from the left of the screen, in super speed (that's what Sonic is known for obviously) leaving a blue trail behind. Then he returns back to the left, leaving another trail behind. The trails form the Sega logo. Variants: *On the 8-bit version of said title, it's a still logo. It also appears on Sonic Chaos (known as Sonic & Tails in Japan), Coca-Cola Kid (only in Japan) and Tails' Adventure for Game Gear as well. *On Sonic Triple Trouble (known as Sonic & Tails 2 in Japan), the logo fades in from the white screen. Plus Sonic runs to the left then runs to the right like in Sonic 2 for Genesis, except the trails don't appear. After that, the Sega choir is heard. *On Sonic Blast and two non-Sonic titles, (Virtua Fighter Animation and The Lost World: Jurassic Park) the logo has a blue outline. On the latter variant, the background is blue-green. *On the trailer for Sonic Mania, the logo was revived. Here, the animation is smoother and the logo is in a darker shade of blue. There is also a registered trademark symbol next to the logo. A pre-order trailer has the logo on a paper-like background with "proudly presents" below it. FX/SFX: The trails forming "SEGA". Sometimes a still logo. Music/Sounds: Same as the last logo but the pitch is a bit higher. Music/Sounds Variants: *On the Game Gear version (8-bit) and Sonic Game Gear titles, the pitch is normal. *On Virtua Fighter Animation and The Lost World: Jurassic Park, it's silent. Availability: Common. Seen on Sonic The Hedgehog 2 ''(16-bit version) on the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis and Game Gear (8-bit version). The 8-bit variant also appears on ''Sonic Chaos, Coca-Cola Kid (Which is only available in Japan), Sonic Triple Trouble, and Tails Adventure as well for Game Gear. The 16-bit version was later retained on Sonic Mega Collection ''and ''Sonic Mega Collection Plus ''while the 8-bit version, along with ''Sonic Triple Trouble and'' Tails Adventure'' are retained on Sonic Gems Collection for the PlayStation 2 and GameCube. Sonic Chaos was also retained on Sonic Mega Collection Plus as well. The Sonic 2 version of the logo is currently retained in all downloadable releases of the said game, as well as Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection ''(known as ''Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection ''outside USA). Expect to see this on ''Sonic Mania. Scare Factor: Same as the last logo. _______________________________________________________________ Sonic the Hedgehog 3/''Sonic and Knuckles'' (1994) Logo: Just the Sega logo fading in on a white background. Variants: *On So''nic the Hedgehog 3'', after the "SEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAA!" yell, the background turns to black as a 3D Sonic runs onto the screen and crashes into the Sega logo, scattering the letters as the game title appears *On Sonic & Knuckles, after the "SEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAA!" yell, the background turns to the Death Egg crash landing on Angel Island. The Sega logo shudders when the Death Egg crashes, and then wipes out to the left and right of the screen, bring in the game's title. FX/SFX: The fade-in. Music/Sounds: Same as the first logo, then the game's title music as the variant plays. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on Sonic the Hedgehog 3, Sonic & Knuckles, and Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles (a.k.a. Sonic 3 & Knuckles) for the Sega Mega Drive/Genesis. Retained on Sonic Mega Collection ''and ''Sonic Mega Collection Plus ''and currently on ''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection ''(known as ''Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection ''outside USA) as well as all downloadable releases of ''Sonic 3 & Knuckles. Scare Factor: Same as the last logo. _______________________________________________________________ Sonic Spinball (1993, 1994) Logo: We see the Sega logo on a black background, but an airplane (the X-Tornado), with Miles "Tails" Prower riding it, and Sonic on the Tornado's wings. Variant: For the same game, on the Game Gear, Sonic is on ball form, forming the Sega logo. Then does his waiting idle animation while the logo shimmers. FX/SFX: The X-Tornado making the SEGA logo change color tones. Sonic in ball form forming the logo on Game Gear version. Music/Sounds: A twinkling sound, followed by a synthesizer rendition of the "SEEEEEGAAAAAAAA!" jingle, and another twinkling sound. The Game Gear version uses a single 8-bit rendition of the jingle. Availability: Same as before. The Genesis version is retained on Sonic Mega Collection ''and ''Sonic Mega Collection Plus. The Game Gear version is found on Sonic Gems Collection only for the PlayStation 2 (Only in Europe) and GameCube, as well as Sonic Adventure DX. Scare Factor: None to low. _______________________________________________________________ Sonic 3D Blast/''Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island'' Variant' (1996) Logo: On a royal blue background, we see the Sega logo drawing out, then it rotates horizontally as the background fades to white. Then the Sega logo flies out letter by letter as the background fades to black. Variant: A prototype version of ''Sonic 3D Blast exists where the logo shatters like glass instead of performing the closing transition from the final. FX/SFX: The SEGA logo drawing. Music/Sounds: A male voice screaming "SEGA!", which is the same "SEGA!" scream from the commercials in the early '90s. Then a twinkling bell sound. In a prototype version of the game, the traditional "SEEEEEEEEGAAAAAAAA!" yell was used. Availability: Uncommon. Seen on the Mega Drive/Genesis version of Sonic 3D Blast/Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island. The Saturn and PC versions didn't include this variant, unfortunately as it uses the still logo instead. Retained on Sonic Mega Collection ''and ''Sonic Mega Collection Plus ''and currently on ''Sonic's Ultimate Genesis Collection ''(known as ''Sega Mega Drive Ultimate Collection ''outside USA). Scare Factor: Low to medium. It depends on what you think of that sudden screaming. Some, on the other hand, may find it very humorous. _______________________________________________________________ Sonic the Hedgehog 4 (2010-2012) Logo: Same as the Sonic 2 variant, but Sonic is now a 3D model instead of a sprite. Variant: In Sonic 4: Episode 2, the animation was redone with the updated models and animations from the game. This variant includes Tails following Sonic. FX/SFX: Same as Sonic 2. Music/Sounds: Same as Sonic 2. Availability: The original variant is seen on Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1 for Xbox Live Arcade, PlayStation Network, WiiWare, Steam and iOS. The variant is seen on Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 2. Scare Factor: Same as Sonic 2. _______________________________________________________________ Ecco: The Tides Of Time (1994) Logo: We see the Sega logo in a grayish-blue underwater background with bubbles floating toward the surface. FX/SFX: The background waving and bubbles floating. Music/Sounds: The game's opening theme. Availability: Seen on Ecco: The Tides of Time for the Mega Drive/Genesis. Scare Factor: None to low. _______________________________________________________________ The Ottifants (Sega Genesis) (1993) Logo: On a black background, the Sega logo appears. Then, Bruno the baby elephant, apparently happy runs from the left and shares the screen with the Sega logo by sucking the logo and blowing it away with his trunk. FX/SFX: Bruno walking in and sucking and blowing the logo. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on The Ottifants for the Mega Drive/Genesis. Scare Factor: None. _______________________________________________________________ Jurassic Park (1993) Logo: A T-rex is below the Sega logo on a black background. The T-rex proceeds to roar. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: The animation on the T-Rex, which looks a bit choppy. Music/Sounds: The T-rex roaring. Availability: Seen on Jurassic Park for the Mega Drive/Genesis. Scare Factor: Low. _______________________________________________________________ Ecco the Dolphin (PC) (1995) Logo: We see the Sega logo with "PRESENTS a PC Conversion by" below the logo, against a rippling water background. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Seen on Ecco the Dolphin for the PC. Scare Factor: None to low. _______________________________________________________________ Comix Zone (1995) Logo: On a white background, we see a white Sega logo outlined in black dropping down and spins around 2 times. After that, Mortus' hand writes the word "Presents" under the logo. FX/SFX: The Sega logo flipping. Music/Sounds: The intro of the Sketch Turner saying "Test 1-2" with another announcer saying "Test". Sketch later says in his super hero voice "SEEEEGA!!" accompanied by music. Availability: Rare. It's only seen on Comix Zone and is retained on most re-releases like on Sega Smash Pack II. Scare Factor: Low. _______________________________________________________________ Earthworm Jim 2 (1995) Logo: Earthworm Jim is standing in front of the Sega logo constantly shining with the radial gradient, playing his accordion while Princess What's-Her-Name lies on the logo. Then Psy-Crow appears from behind and pokes Jim Jim, making him seek for the fuss, and Psy-Crow kidnaps Princess What's-Her-Name in no time. When Jim looks back, he's embarrassed. Variant: On the Saturn version, the logo is larger. Plus, the Sega logo doesn't shimmer. FX/SFX: The animation in the logo. Music/Sounds: The cartoon sound effects on the logo. Availability: Seen on Earthworm Jim 2 for Genesis and Sega Saturn. Scare Factor: None to low. _______________________________________________________________ Earthworm Jim: Special Edition (1995) Logo: The logo is chalk-drawn on the white background and Jim falls down to the ground from the top-left, knocking him dizzy. He proceeds to shake his head and stand up. The rest is TBA... FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Seen on Earthworm Jim: Special Edition for the Sega (Mega) CD. Scare Factor: None to low. _______________________________________________________________ Garfield: Caught in the Act (1995) Logo: Garfield tap-dances on the Sega logo, who ends by striking a pose. Variant: For the version on the same game for the Game Gear the outline of the Sega logo draws in on a black background, then the Sega logo fills in and the background turns teal and shines and ends in a UAV-like reverse way. FX/SFX: Garfield tap-dancing and the pose. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Seen on Garfield: Caught in the Act for the Mega Drive/Genesis. Scare Factor: None to low. _______________________________________________________________ G-Loc: Air Battle (1991) Logo: Just the Sega logo in the somewhat different font in front of a cluster of sky blue glossy spheres against the dark blue background. FX/SFX/Cheesy Factor: None. The logo looks strangely positioned and off in general. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only seen on G-Loc: Air Battle for Genesis. Scare Factor: None to minimal. Getting a Sega logo that looks like this may surprise you a bit. _______________________________________________________________ Robocop Versus The Terminator (1994) Logo: Just the same Sega logo, but larger and with less smooth gradients. FX/SFX: See the 2nd logo. Music/Sounds: Just Robocop saying "Excellent!". Availability: Only on Robocop Versus The Terminator on Genesis. Scare Factor: Low; Robocop saying "Excellent!" may startle some. ________________________________________________________________________ Knuckles' Chaotix (1995) Logo: On a purple space background, the Sega logo zooms in to the screen, then goes back while it's "wiggling" like a Jell-O. The logo then zooms in into the screen again while going black. FX/SFX: The Sega logo zooming and shaking/rippling. Prototype Variant: On prototypes of the game, the background is a CGI-like rendering of Newtrogic High Zone. Music/Sounds: None, but on the prototypes there are 2 different sound variations: * The earlier prototype has a long synth-like sound. * The later prototype had what sounded like a synth rendition of the SEGA chant, sounding suspiciously like the NBC chimes. Availability: Only seen on ''Knuckles' Chaotix for the 32X addon. It hasn't been ported or re-released since its release in 1995. Scare Factor: None to low. The zooming of the SEGA logo may cause one to run. The sounds on the prototypes might also get to some. ________________________________________________________________________ ''Ristar (1995) Logo: In the black-and-white shot of space with the planet Neer/Flora (which resembles the Moon) on the bottom-left corner and zooming stars in the background, the revolving sparkling silver letter S from the 2nd logo drops down from the top of the screen and into the left, causing the camera to shake, then three other letters from the logo, albeit in silver, slide in from the left and into the middle, causing the S to spin and slide into the letters, forming the logo, then they jump, leaving sparkles, and hit the middle again, shaking the camera again, and gain shades of blue while the trademark symbol slides in from the right, finishing the logo. The logo then transitions into the opening sequence. FX/SFX: Nice 16-bit animation. Music/Sounds: A 3-note bell jingle backed by the rising 4-note horn tune accompanied by Ristar saying "Come on!". Availability: Only appeared in ''Ristar. Scare Factor: None to minimal; the logo is cute. ________________________________________________________________________ ''Sonic Crackers (1994?) Logo: There are 2 versions * A large version of the Sega logo comes in from the right side of the screen exits through the left side, It then a smaller version appears in the center of the screen. * The Sega logo zooms out one letter at a time from the front of the screen, and forms the Sega logo in the center of the screen. FX/SFX: Typical 16 bit animation. Music/Sounds: None. Availability: Only appeared on ''Sonic Crackers, which was never released publicly, but can be downloaded and played on an emulator. Scare Factor: Minimal, The Black background may freak some people out. Category:Japan Category:United States Category:Sega Category:Sega Sammy Holdings